03  Angels and Phoenixes REPOST
by 6.7.I.M.P.A.L.A.L.O.V.E
Summary: And once again I am back loyal readers! Hey it's me again! Follow me through my third year at Hogwarts as I make new friends, new enemies... and meet some people from my past :D  Third in a series  Ch6 rewritten
1. 01 Birthday Surprises

**HEY! I'm back!**

**Sorry it took so long but I had writers block and I needed a way to introduce you to my new character.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything recognisable, and that includes the angel Castiel (Unfortunately) He belongs to the awesome creator of SUPERNATURAL Eric Kripke 3**

"Happy Birthday!"

I jumped about five feet into the air at the sudden yell that erupted when I stepped foot in our dining room. All around me stood my close friends and family, grinning widely at me as I looked around the room wide eyed. A surprise party, for me... how could I have forgotten my own birthday?

"You looked a little confused there, baby girl," Sirius commented as he, James, Remus and Pete stepped closer to hug me.

"You could say that," I replied quietly as I let him wrap his arms around my waist, "Had a lot on my mind lately."

"Well forget all about it," James cut in, "Have fun." He pulled me into his chest and I blushed slightly before fighting it off and smiling up at him, "Happy Birthday Izzy."

"Thanks, Jay," I smiled slightly as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"TEENAGER!" I jumped slightly at the sudden yell and a lot of the people at the party started to laugh at the over exuberance of the Prewitt twins who shoved James out the way and collected me in a twin sandwich.

"Hey guys," I gasped as I squeezed out from between them, my eyes widening slightly at the difference two months had made. "Summer's obviously been good to you guys so far." They struck macho poses in response making me let out a small giggle.

"Looking good yourself Bella," Sirius commented from behind me making me glance at him over my shoulder, noticing that he too had filled out these past few months. I just smirked and bit at my lip making Remus groan slightly

"Great, more flirting," he grumbled making me chuckle before I skipped away, locking my arms around mum and dad as a thanks. Not completely missing the scowl James sent to both the Prewitt twins and Sirius too.

"Bella," Dad greeted, "Looking lovely as always in your birthday dress."

"Thank you daddy," I smiled at him innocently as he hugged me again before handing me to mum who hugged me too. I glanced over her shoulder at the people they'd been talking to, but someone was missing, "Where's Ms Flatley?"

I watched as the two swapped a look before dad shrugged slightly, "She's not well at the minute," he replied tensely making me nod disbelievingly before I turned to my friends who were waving me over. "Go ahead, back to your friends."

When I reached them I was swamped into a hug by Lily, Cassie and Alice who had arrived, "Happy Birthday!" Cassie squealed happily as she glomped me making me giggle loudly and hug her back, "I have your present here somewhere..." she started rooting through her bag making me giggle slightly before turning to Frank who was stood there quietly.

"Get over here and gimme a hug," I ordered making him grin before collecting me in his arms and spinning me around, causing a giggle to slip from my lips as I clung to him. "You got tall Franky."

"Nah, you shrunk," he replied with a shrug as if that explained it making me pout up at him before giggling again, once again noticing a scowl in place on James' face.

My birthday was fun, but it ended all too soon, and the same went for the rest of the summer holidays. It was too soon that I found myself dashing down the Hogwarts Express laughing loudly as I escaped from James and Sirius after pranking them. I could hear them chasing me, shouting profanities and I giggled happily before slipping quickly into a compartment before they caught me, dropping into an empty seat and turning to whomever I'd interrupted.

I found myself facing a compartment full of Hufflepuff boys, older than me, I could only recognise and name one of them, and that happened to be Amos Diggory, seeker and captain of the Quidditch Team. "Hi Amos," I smiled in greeting as I kept an eye out of the window for any sign of the dynamic duo.

"Isabella," he greeted curiously, "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Oh, right, sorry," I turned to him and smiled, "You don't mind me hiding out in here for a while do you? I just pranked James and Sirius."

"You pranked the Marauders?" one of his friends asked in shock making me arch an eyebrow at him.

"Ludo, she is a Marauder," Amos informed him making me smirk at his suddenly sheepish look.

"Isabella Lupin, at your service," I greeted with a mischievous grin, "And you might be?"

"Ludovic Bagman," he replied making me smile, "This is Louis Jordan and Stephen Cornfoot."

"Nice to meet you boys," I greeted, letting my eye drift over Louis who smirked as he noticed, letting his own eyes rake over my form. The other three boys seemed to fall into an awkward silence as Louis and I checked each other out but Amos seemed to recover quickly.

"So what did you do to the guys?" he asked curiously making me turn to him, unaffected.

"I dyed them blue," I replied smoothly, and as I said it the compartment door burst open to reveal two blue Gryffindor boys. "Hi Smurfs."

"We're gonna get you back for this," Sirius grumbled making me widen my eyes and fake an innocent expression. "Don't give me that look." Pouting slightly, I huffed indignantly before I turned to the Hufflepuffs.

"Nice meeting you all," I smiled at them before getting up and starting to leave the compartment.

"Hey Lupin," Louis called as I exited making me stop and turn to him, "First Hogsmead weekend..." I arched an eyebrow in question, "You want to go with me?"

Heads snapped around to me, the Hufflepuffs looking curious and James and Sirius looking well... anxious maybe? "Sure, why not," I smiled at Louis, ignoring the looks we were receiving. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," he smirked, pleased with himself making me bite at my lower lip before backing off and heading down the train with a final smile over my shoulder.

"Louis Jordan? Really?" James asked once again as we sat at the Gryffindor table during the Start of Year Feast.

"What about him?" I countered as I looked across the table at him, I'd seated myself between Sirius and Remus and he and Peter were opposite us.

"You just met the guy for the first time today, and now you're organising dates with him?" he accused making me arch a challenging eyebrow, frown in place on my face.

"Why are you so bothered?" I asked him simply, my gaze snapping to where I could see his jaw clenching. "Well?"

"I don't care," he replied tensely making me roll my eyes and look away from him.

"Good, then you don't need to question me on why I'm going out with him," I told him as I started eating my food again. I could feel his glare on me, but I just ignored him stubbornly... he'd been acting like this a lot lately.

"What happened with that thing you were doing this summer?" Remus asked curiously, making me roll my eyes slightly.

"Nothing," I replied firmly, my gaze locked on my food instead of him.

_I watched passersby apathetically as I sat on a swing set in the park, mum and dad were shopping and Remus was resting after the full moon. I could feel something watching me, but I knew if it was a human Muggle I was allowed to use magic to defend myself... even if I didn't actually need it._

"_Are you okay?" my heart jumped slightly at the sound of a strangely familiar voice suddenly in front of me, my head snapped up and my gaze locked on the tall man wearing a suit and a beige trench coat. He looked so familiar and I tilted my head to the side in thought._

"_Do I know you?" I asked curiously making him tilt his head to the side in the same fashion as I had._

"_My name is Castiel," he informed me making my eyes widen in shock, "I am an Angel of the Lord."_

"_You're..." I started quietly before looking down._

"_Your father," he nodded in confirmation making me pale slightly, I'd always thought meeting my dad would be exciting but not so much._

"_Where's my mother?" I asked curiously but quietly._

"_Guinevere," he smiled lightly, he was obviously fond of her, "She..." he sighed and his smile faded, "She passed." My breath caught in my throat and I let my gaze drop to my hands._

"_That means I'm the last Gryffindor," I muttered quietly..._

"Fang?" Peter asked curiously making me look up, drawn back into reality, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I smiled fakely making them all swap a worried look before accepting it anyway, they knew if I wanted to talk I'd let them know.

"Bella you're never going to believe this!" my head snapped around to see Cassie, Lily and Alice all running towards us, all three of them grinning widely making me frown in confusion.

"What's up?" I asked curiously.

"Divination this year, is going to be taken by an ANGEL!" Alice squealed making my jaw drop slightly, "He's over there now!" My head snapped around quickly and my gaze landed on that familiar beige trench coat and chocolate hair as the man sat next to and talked to Dumbledore.

"No way," I muttered before I got up and walked over quickly, my friends and some other people, watching very closely. "What the hell?"

"Not the term most would use around me," he smirked slightly making me glare, "Hello Isabella."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be a professor here?" I asked him tensely as I tossed a look over my shoulder.

"Headmaster Dumbledore couldn't find a Divination professor, he asked me this morning," he replied making me clench my jaw slightly, "Should I have informed you earlier."

"That would have been nice," I nodded simply, ignoring the amused look I was receiving from said Headmaster. "I haven't told anyone yet."

"And why would that be?" he asked curiously.

"Well I couldn't exactly walk up to the people who've looked after me these past seven years and say 'oh by the way, I have my memory back, and I met my Angel dad' now can I?" I replied sarcastically.

"Well, not in those exact words," he shrugged, as his bright blue eyes looked up at me from his seat, a small smirk in place on his face.

"You're unbelievable," I hissed before turning and stalking away from him, slumping back into my seat at the Gryffindor table and pouting slightly. After a few moments I finally let my gaze look up at the expectant faces of my friends, the Prewitts and newly names Quidditch Captain Frank also having joined us.

"Well?" Remus asked curiously before glancing at the man, "Who is he?"

"My dad," I replied stubbornly quiet making them swap shocked looks before they all turned to face the Angel again. "Stupid angel with his cool trench coat and obvious blue eyes."

"He's cute," Alice and Cassie announced making my head snap around, a glare in place on my face making them both giggle at my reaction.

"That's her dad," Lily hissed for me as I frowned darkly at them, "Bella, you'll get used to it. It might be nice having him around, he could help with your memory."

My eyes dropped to the table guiltily, "You have that back already, don't you?" Gideon asked simply making me grimace and nod mutely.


	2. 02 Slytherins and Hufflepuffs

News had travelled quickly about my relation to the new Angel professor, and everywhere I went in the next week people referred to me as Angel... it had quickly became my new nickname, even the Marauders and co had taken to calling me it every now and again. It wasn't long before my first lesson with the man had arrived and come Wednesday morning I was in the North tower sat at a circular table with Sirius and James in a room that looked a lot like a Muggle coffee shop.

"Welcome to your first Divination class," my dad greeted as he leant against the desk at the front of the room, the only thing that didn't fit into the coffee shop decor, well that and the chalk board behind him. "As you may or may not have heard my name is Castiel, and I am an Angel of the Lord."

A few whispers ran through the room, some of which I heard my name being mentioned making me sink down in the armchair I'd sat myself in. "And yes, as you are muttering, I am Isabella's biological father," he carried on and I sank further into my seat as heads whipped around and gazes landed on me.

A hand shot up and my gaze snapped to the Ravenclaw girl, "Professor," she started.

"Please, call me Castiel," he interrupted making her blush slightly, I frowned in response, "And your name is?"

"Amelia, Amelia Bones," she replied politely.

"Well Amelia, what is your question?" he asked curiously.

"I was wondering, sir, if Isabella is your daughter, does that mean that she will be treated differently to the rest of us?" she questioned with a glace over her shoulder at me, only to see my glare making her whip back around.

"Of course not," he smiled charmingly, "The only difference I hope to be between her and the rest of you all is what you refer to me as." My gaze snapped to him instead as he looked at me, "I was hoping that Isabella would refer to me as father or dad."

"I already have a dad," I countered making his expression waver momentarily before he collected himself quickly. "His name is Romulus Lupin." Remus turned to me with a small sad smile making me send one back. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Understood," he nodded simply, but I could see the sadness in his eyes, "There you have it, there will be absolutely no difference between Isabella and the rest of you."

The rest of the lesson was filled with him teaching us how to read tea leaves, but it wasn't long before I was descending the spiral staircase away from the classroom, followed closely by some worried Marauders and Lily Evans.

"Did you have to be so abrupt with him?" Lily asked cautiously as I walked ahead of them, they were slightly jogging to keep up with my walk. "I mean, he was just..."

"He left me Lily," I replied simply as I stopped quickly and turned to her, my gaze caught sight of said man a little way away, listening intently, I ignored him. "How would you feel if you got memories back after seven years, and the first thing you remember is that your dad left you outside in the snow, and in the dark?" My voice cracked slightly as I said this, but I turned quickly and walked away from them all.

"Izzy!" James shouted after me.

"I want to be alone!" I called back simply without even turning back.

Even I didn't understand why him being at Hogwarts effected me as much as it did, so I didn't expect the others to get it either. But they did as I asked, and they left me alone... that's how good of friends the really were. They knew, or at least one of them must have, that if I wanted to talk to them, then I would. But for now, I preferred the quiet of the empty Potions classroom as I skipped lunch and waited for my lesson to begin.

My arms were crossed on the desk, my head rested on them as my eyes stayed closed, however my peace and quiet didn't last long... voices broke through my thoughts and in walked the last thing I needed at that moment. Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Gordon Goyle, Victor Crabbe and Millicent Perkins amongst others... also known as the third year Slytherins. "Oh look who it is," Alecto Carrow smirked as she spotted me, "The little half-Angel who finally found her daddy."

"What do you want Carrow?" I asked apathetically, sitting back in my chair like I hadn't a care in the world.

"We heard you outside the Great Hall," her brother replied for her as he walked over and slipped into the seat beside me making me frown slightly... he's always been strangely nice to me. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I countered uncaringly, tensing as Rosier took the seat on the other side of me. Snape, Alecto, Perkins, Crabbe and Goyle standing in front of my desk.

"Well it has to be upsetting," Perkins replied, "I mean, who wants the whole school to know that their dad just left them in the snow one day because he got fed up of them." A broad smirk had crossed her face, and it was mimicked on Alecto's.

"At least my mother didn't try to abort me and fail," I replied harshly as I locked gazes with her, she glared back.

"At least my parents had the decency to keep me when I was born," she shot back as I stood up and hopped the desk to face off with her. "At least I wasn't brought up by a Mud..."

She didn't dare carry on, not only had the door opened and the rest of the Gryffindors spilled into the room, but my wand was at her throat as a snarl ripped from my throat. "Say it Perkins," I growled at her, "Give me one good reason."

The other Slytherins had backed off to their side of the room at the sight of the Gryffindors but all Perkins could manage was to pale slightly and gulp. "You wouldn't," she tried.

"Finish your sentence and see what happens," I dared but before either of us could do anything else a hand clamped down on my shoulder and Sirius pulled me away, draping his arm around my shoulders as Slughorn walked into the room.

"Ah my favourite class," he greeted, oblivious to what had been happening as Rosier pulled Perkins to her seat and Sirius pulled me to mine. "Let's begin shall we?"

"What was that?" Sirius hissed at me as we sat down, me between him and James, the latter of whom kept shooting me worried glances. "What was she saying?"

"Forget it," I muttered simply, my dark glare still locked on the back of her blond head, "I'm okay."

"Bella," he muttered quietly making me turn my head and give him a hopeful look to just let it drop, with a sigh he patted my leg and turned to the front to listen to Slughorn's explanation of some potion.

"She's crazy," Perkins hissed to Alecto as we all exited the class two hours later, "Did you see the look in her eyes?"

My jaw clenched as I heard her words but instead of acting on the impulse to curse her, I just shoved her out of my way and walked past... she let out a very un-Slytherin-like yelp as I did. "What have we got next?" Peter asked curiously as Lily walked ahead of us with some other girl in our dorms.

"Herbology," Remus replied as we exited the main doors and made our way down to the greenhouses. "Bell, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied passively as I looked anywhere but at him, my gaze locked on Louis Jordan and Ludo Bagman walking ahead, indicating we had this lesson with the Hufflepuffs, a small smile twitched on to my lips at the memory of what I was doing for the first Hogsmead trip.

"Hey Bella," they greeted as they caught sight of me; they nodded to the guys, "Marauders."

"Hey," I smiled widely as the guys nodded in response as I picked up the pace and fell into step between them. "How've you two been?"

"Good," Ludo nodded, "Lou here hasn't shut up about Hogsmead though." I smirked slightly as I turned to the boy in question and he just shrugged in agreement.

"Good because I'm looking forward to it too," I smiled at him innocently making his smile widen as he brushed his hand against mine in a silent question. I bit my lip and linked my hand with his, stepping even closer to him as we walked.

"You want to be my partner in class?" he asked hopefully making me blush and nod slightly as I glanced at him, his smile, if possible, widened even more.

"Great, who am I supposed to be partners with?" Ludo asked grumpily.

"Well if I'm with Louis that means Alice should be free," I replied simply making him smile quickly before he picked up the pace to jog up to her a few feet ahead.

"Nice, you got rid of him," Louis smirked making me smile and glance up at him again before shrugging. A scoff sounded suddenly behind us making the two of us jump slightly, my head snapping around so I could look over my shoulder. Of the four Marauders walking a few feet behind us, two of them were glaring pointedly at Louis (James and Sirius), while one of them frowned (Remus) and the last looked confusedly at our joined hands (Peter, obviously).

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothing," James sneered, shoving past my shoulder as he went, Sirius shrugged before following, his shoulder colliding hard with Louis' as Remus sighed and Peter huffed... both followed the first two.

"I'm guessing if I want to go out with you that I have to learn to deal with the four brothers?" Louis commented as I frowned at the four boys.

"You seem to be forgetting the Prewitts and Frank," I muttered before I looked up at him, "Not to mention Bilius and Arthur Weasley who aren't here anymore..." I smirked, "You must be brave, but I will give you the chance to back out."

He paused in his step before turning to face me, taking my other hand in his too, "Never," he smirked back making me blush and look down. "You are way too beautiful for me to lose this chance by running from those guys."

My blush darkened as I looked at our hands before I looked up and smile brightly, "Right answer," I smiled at him before pressing a kiss to his cheek and pulling him into the greenhouse, both of us ignoring the looks and glares we received upon entrance.


	3. 03 Dates and Pranks

**Sorry it's been a while... and it's kind of short. I'm actually struggling to find things to write 0.0**

**So let me know if you guys have any ideas for me**

**Xx 3 **

The next few weeks went quick, James and Sirius stayed as irritable as they had been when I said I'd go out with Louis... and it seemed to only get worse as the Hogsmead trip got closer. The Prewitt twins surprisingly had the same reaction, only they didn't officially find out about my date until the day of. I had been rushing around the common room, grabbing my jacket and pulling on my left shoe when they walked down the boys' staircase all together and all chuckling and chatting. They all fell silent however when I let out a yelp and lost my balance as I hopped on one leg.

"You okay there Angel?" Fabian asked with a broad grin as he walked over and helped me to my feet again.

"Yup," I smiled sheepishly, brushing hair from my face, "I'm gonna be late though... I'll see you guys when I get back."

"Wait!" Gideon frowned making me turn back, "You're not coming with us?"

"I'm going with Louis," I replied quickly before I left quickly, shouting a 'See ya' behind me as I went. According to Lily, a silence had fallen over the boys, dark frowns on four of their faces before they grumbled and followed me out of the common room.

Louis was waiting in the Entrance Hall for me when I finally got there a few minutes late, making me smile sheepishly at him and blush. "Hi, sorry, I couldn't find my shoe," I bit my lip innocently making him smile smoothly and shrug it off.

"You look great," he told me as he took my hand and pressed a kiss to my cheek making my blush flare up even more. "You ready now?"

"Yeah," I nodded with a smile making him grin back before leading me out of the building and towards the carriages that would take us into the village.

The day went great, we headed to Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks... it was around three in the afternoon however when everything started going wrong. We were down by the Shrieking Shack, him telling me about the supposed haunting that went on there (i.e Remus' screams of pain when transforming) when the familiar voices of Amycus Carrow and Evan Rosier floated down to us.

"Great," Louis muttered irritably as we turned our heads to see the two Slytherins coming down the hill, laughing about something I didn't really want to know about.

"Look what we have here," Rosier smirked at the sight of us, "First date Lupin?"

"None of your business Rosier," I replied as Louis draped his arm around my shoulders. "But yeah, it is."

"You're seriously going out with this Mudblood?" Amycus scowled making me frown at him in confusion before I realised what he'd called Louis.

"You really are a son of a bitch aren't you Carrow," I snapped at him as I pulled from Louis' hold, Amycus looked shocked at me calling him by his second name for the first time in a while. "Why don't you go back to your other pure blood fanatic friends?"

He frowned down at me, before opening his mouth to say something, "I don't even know why you bother trying to talk to me civilly," I carried on, "It doesn't really count if you keep insulting my friends, or my date."

"Just trying to look out for you, Angel," he told me simply, and by the look in his eyes, honestly. "I told you already, you're hanging out with the wrong sorts of people."

"Who I hang out with has nothing to do with you," I pointed out, "You have absolutely no..." I was cut off as his lips crashed hard on to mine making me squeak in shock before shoving him away from me. "What the fuck?"

I didn't get a reply, he just looked over my shoulder to where Louis was, only when I turned around he was gone and I caught sight of him making his way back up to the village angrily. "Obviously doesn't like you enough to fight for you," Amycus smirked at me making me scow at him before shoving past and running after Louis.

"Louis, wait!" I called after him, but I didn't catch up until we were back into the main village. "Louis, why did you run off?"

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't want to hang around and watch my date kissing someone else," he snapped at me, causing a few people around us to stop and listen... including the Marauders and the Prewitts.

"Were you not just there," I snapped back, "he kissed me and I pushed him away."

"That's not what I saw," he sneered, "This was a mistake, why should I have thought that a Marauder was actually interested in me? My best guess is that this is a prank... like Barty warned me."

"Barty?" I asked in surprise, "Barty Crouch... as in the Ravenclaw?" He nodded with a frown. "What exactly did he say?"

"That you're hopelessly in love with someone else, and that the Marauders dared you to go out with me for a prank," he snapped, "and he was right."

"Louis..." I started.

"Leave me alone Lupin," he snapped before walking off making me frown at his retreating back. The people who had stopped to watch us started muttering and whispering to each other as I watched him leave. But as I heard them, some of the conversations painting me in a really bad light, I could feel the confusion turning into irritation and then turning into anger...

"Great first date that turned out to be," A voice commented behind me making me turn to see James and Sirius walking up to me, followed by Remus, Peter, Frank and the twins.

"You could say that," I replied before glaring at the Hufflepuff who had stopped to talk to his friends down the street. "Fuck it. I'm going to Zonko's." And with that I shoved my way through the crowd and headed to the joke shop."

"What happened?" Sirius asked as they all jogged up after me, James and him settling either side of me like usual.

"Stupid Carrow happened," I replied as I scowled at the guy in question, he and Rosier were making their way back to the village, both grinning as they saw I was no longer with Louis. "Fucking Pureblood idiot."

"Hey," all the guys shot at me accusingly.

"You guys don't count," I grumbled as I walked into the shop and went to collect my usual supplies, the guys broke off to do the same thing.

"So let me get this straight," James was stood behind me as I looked at some trick sweets making me turn around to face him. "You were on your date with Jordan," I nodded, "Carrow and Rosier come along and... what?"

"Carrow decided to kiss me," I replied simply and his face darkened into a glare, "So I shoved him off of me and Louis was already walking away."

"Wait so he saw Carrow kiss you and decided that you we rust on a date with him to prank him?" James asked in shock making me nod, "Can I go kick his ass?"

"Which one?" I sighed before grabbing the back of sweets and walking to the counter with the rest of my stuff too.

"Both of them," he replied as he grabbed a bag and followed, "No wait... three, I'd love to kick the crap out of Rosier just for the sake of it."

"Jay," I turned to him, "Leave it." He frowned in confusion, "I'm already in the middle of planning something out in my head... that will get not only Louis, Carrow and Rosier, but the rest of their Quidditch teams too."

His frown dropped into a smile and his eyes glittered with excitement making me smirk, "What is it?" He asked curiously as I handed the cashier my money.

"A surprise," I replied simply before grabbing my bag and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You're going to have to wait and see." With that I walked out of the shop, all the guys watching me in curiosity and shock.

The rest of the day was filled with me sorting my prank out, by myself, with absolutely no help from any of the guys. I was aiming it at the other three Quidditch teams seeing as Louis was in the Hufflepuff one, Carrow and Rosier were Slytherin and Barty Crouch happened to be on the Ravenclaw one. I had it all planned, all three of the teams had practice the next day, and by dinner time the result of my prank would be seen by everyone.

"So what's this surprise?" Sirius asked as we all walked into the Great Hall that night for dinner.

"Just wait," I replied as I took my seat, in the perfect vantage point to see them all. The guys swapped curious looks before settling themselves into their seats around me... taking notice of me keeping an eye on the time.

Once I was sure everyone was there I grinned slightly glanced at my watch one more time... 19:30 exactly. With a loud pitched squeal and a poof of their house colour the Quidditch teams were engulfed in smoke. Once cleared they were all dressed in Gryffindor coloured cheerleading outfits, Go Gryffindor! Written across their chests with the Lion's head underneath and on the backs of those it was mainly aimed at were the words; 'Don't mess with a Marauder! Xoxo Angel!'

The hall filled with laughter, some even coming from the Teachers' table as Dumbledore chuckled along with Castiel and McGonagall... hell even the other heads of houses were chuckling a little. "Miss Lupin," Dumbledore called to me through the laughter making me wink at the guys before getting up and going over. "However ingenious your prank was and however impressive the magic used, I will have to take ten points from Gryffindor."

"Of course sir," I nodded with a small smile.

"Well done on getting your own back without the use of violence," McGonagall nodded to me making me smile at her before heading back to the table, smirking at the glares I was receiving from the other Quidditch teams. With even more perfect timing, in unison all their hairs turned a vibrant pink and their shouts and sneers towards me turned into animal noises making me giggle even more as I took a seat... immediately being engulfed in a hug from James and Sirius who were either side of me.

"We're so proud of you," Sirius wiped away a fake tear as I looked at him.

"So, so proud," James added as he copied, though not letting me go as I hugged me tighter.

"Why didn't you let us in on it?" The Twins asked in shock as I looked up at them.

"I've been planning it for a while," I shrugged, "It was going to be my April Fool joke on you guys but I figured this was more important." They all looked shocked at my evilness towards them, "So I made some changes and used it early."


	4. 04 Four Months Three Dates Two Assholes

**I know it's been ages but I'm getting a bit of writers block... I've got what I want the story to be but I'm finding it hard getting there. Ideas would be helpful round about now.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter...**

The days grew colder as we approached winter and after a very non-eventful Halloween for once, my whole attention was on the approaching Christmas holidays. Remus and I had joined all our recent pocket money together and bought a holiday for mum and dad, so that meant that we were either staying at school or going to one of the guys' houses. It was mid December when we decided on James' house, seeing as he pretty much ordered us into staying there.

The third Hogsmead weekend a few weeks before the holidays had me wandering the streets with Benji Fenwick, a Ravenclaw in our year... and as Ben and I had lunch in the Three Broomsticks, the Marauders wandered in out of the cold. I took notice of them and nodded in greeting before turning back to my date, but even though Remus and Peter audibly told them not to, James and Sirius wandered over and slid into our booth.

"Hey guys! What a surprise!" Sirius greeted as James gave a tense smile at Ben making me chew on my bottom lip. "How's the date going?"

"Uhm," Ben stumbled out as he gave me a 'help?' look.

"It was going great, until you guys decided to but in," I replied simply as I leant more into Ben's side, his arm had already been around my shoulders. I went to pick my Butterbeer up, only for James to swipe it and take a swig with a smirk making me roll my eyes at him.

"So, this is date number two, right?" he asked as he looked between us making us nod slightly, I was just wondering where he was going with it. "You kissed her yet, Fenwick?" He tensed next to me and shook his head. "You really are missing out. Izzy here is an amazing kisser..."

"Prongs would know," Sirius smirked making me glare darkly at the two of them Ben glanced down at me in shock as we pulled away from each other slightly.

"You haven't had that awkward conversation yet, have you?" James asked as Remus winced, "Well I'm sure it'll come up now." And with that the four of them got up and made their way to a different table, Peter being sent to the bar for drinks.

"You and Potter?" Ben asked in shock making me nod slightly, "Wh... when? How?"

"It's a long story Ben," I shrugged, "We kissed at his house during Christmas in first year and a few times since." He frowned slightly, "Ben it's noth..."

"Nothing? You guys are practically all over each other daily," he commented, "I thought you were just really close friends but now that I know you've kissed..."

"Ben honestly," I sighed, "James and me are complex, but nothing's happened in a really long time and nothing will happen. Especially since I'm with you." He gave me a once over before frowning slightly.

"If we're gonna be together, I need to trust you Bella," he commented making me nod, "Which means I don't want you hanging around with the Marauders... or the Prewitts."

"Excuse me?" I asked, hoping I'd heard him wrong.

"You heard me Isabella," he nodded, "If you want to be my girlfriend, I don't want you hanging out with other guys. You have girl friends, spend time with them instead."

"Hold up," I glared at him, "You cannot tell me who I can and cannot hang out with."

"Oh really?" he glared back, "Well like I said, if you want..."

"Oh right now I don't," I glared before getting up and slipping out of the booth, "I'm glad this conversation happened on the second date... now I'm know how much of a possessive prick you are." With that I shrugged my jacket on and started walking out of the building, I was just out of the door when a hand clamped hard around my wrist making me hiss in pain before spinning around to glare.

"Let me go," I growled at Benji who was glaring down at me.

"You're not just walking away from me, Lupin," he growled back as he pulled me closer to him, "Let's see how truthful that 'friend' of yours really is." With that his lips clamped down on mine making me squeak and struggle against him... he was a lot stronger than I gave him credit for.

He forced his tongue into my mouth as I pushed against his chest and an idea blinked on in my mind making me snap my teeth down on his tongue. "Ah!" he wrenched away in pain, "You bit..." My fist collided hard with his cheek as people rushed out of the pub to see what was going on... a pain flared in my cheek as he backhanded me and I dropped hard onto the cobbled sidewalk with a yelp.

"Izzy!" James yelled as he rushed over, Sirius tackled Ben to the grounds, pummelling him as James helped me to my feet and pressed a soft hand to my cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I growled before shrugging him off and pulling Sirius off of Benji before swinging a kick, it connected with his face making him groan again before dropping down heavily to the ground completely as I started walking away grumbling to myself.

"Bella?" Remus' arm draped around my shoulders as I carried on walking back up to the castle, "Bell, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied again, my eyes cast down as I glared at the floor in front of me.

"You can be upset you know," he told me, making me shrug slightly. "Why'd he do it? Was it because of James and Sirius?"

"Nah," I shook my head, "If they hadn't done that I'd probably have been in deeper before I found out what a prick he was. I'm kind of glad they did what they did."

"Isabella?" A kind voice asked as we walked into the entrance hall a little while later, my gaze snapped up and landed on Castiel who was giving me a concerned look. "Are you okay?" I shrugged with a slight nod. "Can I ask you to join me in my office for a moment?"

"Sure, I guess," I shrugged again before smiling at Remus and following the Angel towards his classroom and through it into his office. "What do you need?"

He took my face in his hands almost immediately making me tense slightly before he tapped my lip with his wand... a flare of pain ran through me before settling again as he healed my busted lip. "Take a seat, child," he motioned to some armchairs by the open fireplace. "What happened?"

"I had a bit of a disagreement with a Ravenclaw," I shrugged non-committed, "But I'm okay."

"This Ravenclaw wouldn't happen to be that Fenwick boy I've seen you with a lot lately, would he?" Castiel asked making me bite my newly healed lip and shrug, "What happened?"

"Honestly," I sighed, "I kind of broke up with him and he got angry. He forced me into a kiss so I bit his tongue and punched him so he backhanded me to the floor. Sirius and James came out before he could do anything else and I kicked him in the face before we walked away." Castiel's gaze darkened into a glare as he thought it over and he was suddenly on his feet walking briskly out of the office and down to the entrance hall.

I followed him quickly, worried he would do something that he'd regret and as I caught up to him in the grounds, where the rest of the school were getting back from Hogsmead, he had Benji by the collar and was growling threats at him. Castiel's hands were glowing dangerously making me squeak before rushing over. "Seriously, forget it!" I shouted at him as I pulled his hand away, he was certainly strong, I'd give him that and he was completely ignoring me as he threatened Benji.

I did the only thing I could think of: "DAD!" I screamed making everyone fall silent, including him and Benji was dropped to the floor as Castiel turned to face me, "Leave it okay? Me and the guys sorted it out, and he's going to avoid me if he knows what's good for him."

"You called me dad," Castiel commented simply making me blush and brush my hair behind my ear.

"You were acting like a protective father," I shrugged, "What else was I supposed to do?" I smiled weakly, "I guess I'm okay with having two dads?"

"Come on, before you get in to trouble for threatening students," I tugged on his sleeve and pulled him back into the castle, away from the gawping students.

"So dad huh?" James asked as I entered the Common Room around an hour later, after talking to Castiel in his office again... the four Marauders, two Prewitts, Frank and Lily were all sat around the fire, looking at me curiously. "I thought you said you already had a dad?"

I shrugged slightly and sat down on the floor in front of the fire, next to him, "Guess I've got two," I replied quietly as I wrapped my arms around my knees, holding them against my chest.

"So," Lily made me look up at her, "The Twins, Frank and I were all wondering what happened in Hogsmead. James, Sirius and Remus are pissed and obviously so is Castiel." I frowned and looked at the floor.

"He hit her," Peter chirped up making the Twins and Frank look at me in shock and anger.

"Forget it," I shrugged it off, "I'm fine and he has a wonky nose... and a few broken ribs thanks to Padfoot." I looked up at said boy and smiled in thanks making him shrug slightly.

"No one touches you and gets away with it," he offered making me blush slightly.

"So what's the count now?" Lily asked making me look at her again, "Three boyfriend in the past four months, two of which were absolute jack asses?" I shrugged and nodded, "Haven't got the greatest taste in men now have you?"

"You could say that," I chuckled slightly.

"Wait, who was number two?" Fabian demanded making me roll my eyes at him.

"Ted Tonks," I replied simply, "He's with Andi Black now though... he was nice, but Lily convinced me he was too old for me."

"He's a seventh year," Lily pointed out making me roll my eyes at her.

"A hot seventh year," I shrugged slightly making her smirk slightly and nod in agreement.

"You should just choose one of these guys and get it over with," Lily smirked at me making me roll my eyes and lean back on my arms, stretching my legs out in front of me.

"Things would get complicated very quickly if I did that," I shrugged at her, "I'd rather keep my life as simple as possible right now."

"That's impossible," Frank smirked, "You've got the most complex life imaginable..."

"Which is why I'm trying to keep it simple," I shrugged at him as I arched an eyebrow; he nodded in understanding making me smirk.

They changed the subject after that, and we ended up talking about what we all wanted for Christmas for a while before the Common Room started to empty.


	5. 05 Just our regular Christmas

Before I tell you about the Christmas holidays, I have a statement to make: 'EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED WAS ALL JAMES' FAULT!'

Okay, so I should probably explain. James, Sirius, Remus and me actually ended up staying at the castle for the holidays, as well as some other people from other houses and a few people in Gryffindor that were older than us. Anyway, we started out great, everything having gone back to normal after the Fenwick incident, it was three days into the holiday that everything went nuclear between us again.

I was out in the grounds, just wandering around, thinking about going flying on the Quidditch Pitch when Caradoc Dearborn, a Ravenclaw in our year, who happened to be the Ravenclaw Keeper, wandered around the corner of the castle. See, Doc was a nice guy, a little stuffy and bookish for my taste, but nice all the same, so when he smiled shyly in greeting, I replied back with a smile of my own. "Hey Doc," I greeted happily when he fell into step with me.

"Bella," he nodded, his smile seemed to show a bit more confidence, "Not used to seeing you around during the holidays. You're not spending Christmas at home?"

"Mum and dad are in Egypt," I replied, "Remus and I paid for it for their present. You not headed home?"

"Mum and dad work a lot," he shrugged, "I prefer being on my own at the castle than being on my own at home."

"Well," I smiled up at him, "You're not on your own anymore." He laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Where're you headed?" he asked curiously.

"I was going to the Quidditch pitch," I replied, "Do you want to join me?" He nodded and grinned, "Great, I can work on my Chaser skills." He chuckled at this before jokingly offering me his arm.

"M'lady," he offered making me giggle.

"Thank you, kind Sir," I replied as I looped my arm with his before heading down to the pitch.

"I uh," he started as we grabbed our brooms form the shed, "I wanted to say, that was an impressive catch the other week against Slytherin... as always." I smiled at him widely.

"Thanks," I blushed slightly.

"I was surprised Bilius chose Frank to be captain when he left," he carried on as we made our way onto the pitch, grabbing the Quaffle as we did. "I was sure he'd have chosen you."

"I'm a third year, Doc," I laughed at him, "I seriously doubt Gryffindor would be happy if a third year was their Quidditch Captain." He shrugged in agreement, "Plus, I'm not really Captain material, I played at being co-captain last year and Bilius and the team almost murdered me."

"I guess you have a point," he offered making me grin before taking the Quaffle off of him and hopping on my broom.

"C'mon," I smirked at me, "Let's see how you fair against me."

We spent a few hours out there, me taking shots against him for a while before we just played around in the air. I was laughing loudly as he chased me around the pitch when three familiar figures approached down below.

"Izzy!" James shouted up making me swerve around Doc before flying closer to them, not landing but hovering a few feet above them.

"What's up?" I asked them, still laughing as Doc pulled himself to a stop next to me, laughing his ass off making me giggle again.

"We were worried," Remus replied as James scowled at the Ravenclaw boy, "You've been out here for hours, we thought something might have happened."

"I'm fine," I shrugged, "I bumped into Doc we were playing Quidditch for a while but that failed so we were playing tag."

"Tag?" Sirius asked in confusion making me nod.

"Yeah, Doc told me about it," I replied, "It's a Muggle game. Do you guys want to play?" I glanced at Doc, "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," he smiled widely, "the more the better."

"Great," I grinned before looking at the three again, "So?"

"Uhm," Remus glanced at James who was practically mentally strangling Doc.

"I'd rather not," James growled before turning on his heel and storming off, Sirius frowned at the back of his head before shrugging at me and following him.

"Great," Remus grumbled, "I guess not. We'll see you later, okay?" I nodded, "Don't stay out too long, you'll get sick."

"Whatever," I smiled widely, "C'mon Doc, you're still it." And with that I flew off making him complain and fly after me.

"So what was all that about with Potter before?" Doc asked as we headed inside around half an hour later for lunch. "I mean, he looked like he'd love to use an Unforgivable on me or something."

"Oh forget him," I waved it off, "He's like that whenever I talk to a guy that's not him."

"There's something going on between you guys?" he asked tentatively, I shook my head and looked up to him, a grin spreading across my face at the sight of all the snow in his hair.

"No, not really," I replied with a laugh as I brushed it off of him, taking in how soft his hair was, and how much taller than me he really was. "James and me are complicated."

"How so?" he asked when I finally pulled away from him, I frowned and linked my arm with his again, pulling him into the great hall where the house tables had been replaced by one long table. The guys were already there but I sat Doc down further down the table, sitting myself next to him.

"There's something there, but we tend to ignore it," I shrugged, "We tend to have moments, and then we act like nothing's happened."

He gave me a small frown making me arch an eyebrow, "So maybe you should just get together and get it over with," he suggested.

"That's just the thing though," I shook my head, "I don't think I want to anymore." It was his turn to arch an eyebrow, "I mean I like him, don't get me wrong, but I prefer it when we're just friends... the way he acts all protective and possessive just makes me want to hit him."

"Have you?" he smirked making me shake my head and laugh.

"No, not yet," I giggled, "I mean... he didn't like me going out with Louis Jordan, and it turned out Louis was an ass so I was okay with that. He didn't ruin that, Amycus Carrow did. And then he but in when I was out with Benji Fenwick, and I think that was good thing."

"Benji hit you," Doc muttered as his jaw clenched, making me nod slowly, "I was there, I saw what Black did to him... and I saw what you did to him, not to mention Castiel."

I blushed slightly, "Yeah, the males in my life tend to be protective over me," I shrugged, "I can deal with it myself most of the time, but they don't see that."

"I think you should make them see it," he told me with a small smile making me look up at him, I smiled softly back with a nod before I started eating lunch.

I spent the rest of the day with Doc, we'd retreated to the library where it was warm and he helped me finish up all my holiday homework. He walked me back up to Gryffindor tower a few minutes before curfew and I was leant against the wall next to the Fat Lady's portrait saying goodbye when the three guys came wandering up the corridor. James just scowled at the two of us before heading inside, Sirius ignored us and Remus paused.

"You're gonna have to get inside before the Fat Lady rats you out for being out past curfew," he commented before heading in, I rolled my eyes before turning to Doc.

"I think I see what you mean," he chuckled slightly making me smile and nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told him before pressing a kiss to his cheek and heading in, "Goodnight, Doc!"

"Night Bell," he called back before the portrait swung closed. I sent a look towards the fireplace where the three guys sat before passing them to head up stairs to get changed in to my pyjamas. Once I was changed I grabbed my sketch book and headed back down, dropping into one of the armchairs to sketch, still ignoring the guys who carried on like I wasn't there.

"This is ridiculous," Remus groaned after a while, the guys had lapsed into silence as James scowled across the room at me.

"I'm not the one being an ass," I commented smoothly, not even bothering to take my eyes off my sketch, it was Caradoc, I always did draw pictures of my new friends.

"I see you got over Fenwick quick enough," James sneered at me; that did get my full attention and my head snapped up, glare in place.

"Meaning?" I questioned as I put my sketchbook on the floor in front of my chair.

"You know exactly what I mean," he bit out at me, "I know you've heard what people have been saying about you."

"And what have people been saying exactly, James?" I arched an eyebrow at him, he stood up and started walking away making me follow him. "You're not walking away from me right now!"

"Watch me," he carried on walking making me whip my wand out.

"Levicorpus," I called and he was flipped upside down, hanging in the air by his ankle.

"Let me down," he growled at me as I walked around him to look him in the face. "Izzy..."

"You don't get to call me that right now," I growled back, "I want to know what people have been saying about me, and I want to know what your fucking problem is!" Remus and Sirius swapped uncomfortable looks as I said the counter-curse, letting James drop back down to the floor.

"They're calling you a slut," James got in my face once he was back on his feet, "People have seen you with Jordan, they've seen you with Fenwick... hell they saw you with Tonks!" My glare softened as I backed away slightly.

Usually someone yelling in my face would get me angry, but there was something about the look in James' eye that made me look away and back off. "Izzy..." he started again, calmer, "There're stories going around about you that you wouldn't want to hear." My jaw clenched and I turned my head fully away from him, becoming fully aware of the fact that he'd backed me up against a wall and that Remus and Sirius had disappeared.

"Like what?" I asked hesitantly.

"That you're using those guys to get to me," he replied, "Heck there was one I heard where you're using them to get to Sirius!" I flinched, "That you're playing both of us, as well as the Prewitts! And last but not least, that you're sleeping with all four of us, as well as every guy you've dated lately. Not to mention Carrow."

We stood in silence for a while as I closed my eyes, my head still pointedly turned away from him, "And now there's Dearborn..." he carried on, a lot calmer than he had been before but still seething, "Caradoc is a good guy. Do you really want to put him through the stories that will be spread about him as soon as the rest of the school sees you hanging out with him?"

"I'm not a slut," I muttered finally.

"I know you're not," he sighed, his hand moving to my cheek, cupping it as he moved my face so I was looking at him. "Izzy, bouncing from guy to guy is not helping your reputation right now."

"I don't..." I started, but I gave up. He had a point.

"Three guys in four months," he pointed out, "And if you start going out with Dearborn, that's number four." I bit at my lip, "A guy a month doesn't really look too good for a girl does it? Especially since you're still only a third year."

"Why do you care?" I asked him quietly making him sigh he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine making my eyes flicker closed.

"You're my best friend Izzy," he replied in the same tone, "And you know I like you more than that. Seeing you with those guys..." He hesitated, "It hurts."

"I've never actually liked them," I pointed out making him chuckle slightly.

"I know," he smirked as I opened my eyes, we pulled away slightly but he moved to rest his hands either side of my head, his face still close to mine. "I could see it in your eyes Iz. But with Doc..." I blushed slightly and looked down and he groaned, "Yeah, exactly."

"You're mad at whatever guy I talk to," I pointed out, "What's the difference this time? I like him, so what?"

"Remember what we promised last year?" he told me making me bite at my lip and nod, "Yeah well... I still like you..."

"Jamie..." I started and he grimaced.

"... and you don't like me like that anymore, do you?" he finished.

"I do," I told him, "But I don't think I can be like th-," I was cut off by his lips crashing down on mine making me let out a small gasp. His hand gripped at my hair for a moment before slipping down and resting at my waist, pulling my body closer to his as I started kissing him back.

My arms slid around his neck, my hands burrowing into his hair as his tongue flicked across my lips. "James..." I started to pull away but he just caught my mouth with his again, his tongue slipping in to meet mine in a battle of dominance. I felt his body push against me harder, knocking me back against the wall making me let out a squeak of shock. James and I had kissed, hell James and I had made out but this... this was...

This didn't feel right...

With a hard shove, I sent James stumbling back, away from me before he landed on his butt, a shocked look on his face, his lips kiss bruised, his hair even messier than usual and his glasses wonky. I let out a groan and slid down the wall, bringing my knees to my chest as I rested my chin on top of them. He gulped and nodded, he understood. However good that felt, it just didn't feel right... the whole James and me thing was done...


	6. 06 Quidditch and Surprises

**Apparently the wing idea wasn't too great, so I changed it up a bit. Let me know what you think!**

Once term started back up the school seemed to notice the difference in how James and I were acting with each other. There were no flirting or sideways glances across to each other when we were in lessons, and when we were all sat in the Common Room of an evening, we usually sat on opposite sides of the group to each other. The Prewitts, Frank, Pete and the girls also seemed to realise something was up, neither James and I nor Remus and Sirius let anything slip about what had happened, so they kept silent about it, even if they sent questioning looks at us every now and again.

The third match of the Quidditch season was approaching rapidly, Gryffindor V Slytherin, and Frank was determined that we were going to win them. The first game we ever lost together could NOT be against the Snakes. Unfortunately for us after the amount of brutal practises that Frank tortured with us, by the time the game arrived, we were tired and sore... not to mention the night before had been a full moon. This meant Remus couldn't play Keeper, and we had to use our reserve Leonard Booth, as well as that, James, Sirius and I were barely staying on our feet as we trudged into the changing rooms before the start of the match.

"What's your guys' problem?" Leo asked us loudly as we slumped into our seats after changing.

"Long night," James replied as I dropped my head on whoever was next to me's shoulder, my eyes were drifting closed every now and again.

"Okay, long night or not," Frank stood in front of us all, "We need to get our heads in the game. We will not live this down if we lose to Slytherin."

"We never lose," I commented, "We're unbeatable remember?"

"At least, all of us but Leo," Sirius commented making me glance up to see it was his shoulder I was leaning on, "Are you actually any good?"

The second year blushed slightly, making Fabian and Gideon smirk at him, "It doesn't matter if you aren't," Gideon told him, "Angel over there will have this game won in five minutes anyway."

"You have that much faith in me today?" I asked him tiredly.

"Yeah, we're against Slytherin, which means you're up against Malfoy," Fabian replied, "Plus you want to go back to bed as soon as possible."

"That is a fair point," I nodded in agreement, my eyes closing again.

"Okay, time to go," Frank announced making me groan slightly before getting up, Sirius' hand linking with mine as he pulled me out onto the pitch behind him.

"C'mon, face on," he hissed at me making me open my eyes and shake of my tiredness, rolling my shoulders and cracking my neck. "We're gonna whoop ass, right?"

"Of course," I nodded with a smirk, glancing down at our hands making him wink at me.

"And here we are, the third match of the season, let me introduce you to the GRYFFINDORS!" the commentator roared to the crowd. "Captain Frank Longbottom with fellowChasers, Fabian and Gideon Prewitt! Bash brother Beaters Sirius Black and James Potter! Keeper Leonard Booth! And finally Seeker, the amazing Isabella Lupin!" I shook my head in amusement as I kicked off the ground to take position, my gaze travelling to the commentator box where a second year Gryffindor girl, Maria Sanchez, sat with a grin on her face.

"And their opponents today the Slytherins!" she carried on as the green robed Snakes strolled on to the pitch. "Captain and Seeker Lucius Malfoy. Chasers Bellatrix Black, Evan Rosier and Rabastan Lestrange. Beaters Amycus Carrow and Rodolphus Lestrange and Keeper Alecto Carrow!" I turned my gaze to Malfoy as he pulled up in front of me, a smirk in place on his lips. "The Bludger and Snitch are up!" My gaze snapped to the small golden winged ball as it circled around the two of us, "The Quaffle is released, and the game begins!"

As soon as the Quaffle left Madam Hooch, the new Flying professor and Quidditch coach's grip, I was off after the Snitch. I ignored everything else that was going on around me, keeping my whole attention on the Snitch, just trusting James and Sirius enough to not let me get killed by a Bludger as I swooped and swerved through the both teams' Chasers.

Five or ten minutes into the game my gaze caught the Snitch again after losing it a while back, but Malfoy was closer. My teeth clamped down on my tongue as I willed my broom to go faster, so close...

A searing pain shot up my back as I felt the impact of a Bludger on my lower back, it propelled me forwards, off of my broom and towards the Snitch. I had two options, falling without the Snitch, or grabbing it as I passed and taking it down with me. I chose the latter, my fingers curling around the small golden ball as I plummeted to, what I was certain at that moment, my death.

As the wind rushed up at me the world around me seemed to gain volume again, shouts and screams blew up around me, the few distinct voices of the guys on my Quidditch team breaking through louder than the others. I was just about to face-plant into the grass on the pitch below me when I stopped suddenly, hanging above the ground a few feet in the air. The screams turned into gasps and I glanced at my hands that were out ready to catch myself on the floor... they were glowing a soft blue colour, and I knew without knowing, that my eyes were glowing eerily just like Castiel's did every now and again.

I let out a small gasp of surprise, and as I did my hands dulled again and I dropped heavily onto the pitch stomach first as I caught myself on my, no longer glowing, hands. "Izzy?" James' voice bellowed as Sirius, the Prewitts and Frank all bellowed, "Bella!"

"I'm good," I muttered as I pushed myself to my feet, turning to where they'd dismounted and were running to me. I gave them a shocked look before I smiled sheepishly and held up the Snitch clutched lightly in my hand. "We won?"

Five sets of arms pulled me into a group hug making me yelp slightly before they all started pulling away, Sirius paused as the others pulled back and took my face in his hands glaring at me sternly, "Never scare us like that again," he told me firmly making me smirk and nod slightly. He shook his head at me before pulling me into another hug, this time just him and me.


	7. 07 Powers and Friendship Problems

The rest of January flew past in a blur of questioning looks, muttering and whispering behind my back, and everyone, including me, wondering just what had happened in the Gryffindor V Slytherin Quidditch Match. I'd taken to spending a lot of time in the Divination classroom with my Angel dad, or in his office as he tried to explain the kinds of powers I could expect to have because of the Angel blood in me.

A lot of what he told me was pretty basic, I wasn't effected by magic the way other witches and wizards were, which I already knew, I could fly without the use of a broomstick (which was apparently what I'd done at the match) but it would take a lot of practice before I could do it perfectly. I could use my inner magic without a wand (yet again with practice), I would heal faster than a human or magic being could, and when I finally met them, I would be able to read my soul mates mind, communicating with them through thoughts and dreams, as well as being able to do that with any future children of mine.

I was coming back from a 'meeting' with him in early February, late at night through the dark empty corridors when I got an idea. I could fly, right? So maybe I could take a leaf out of Peeves the Poltergeist's books and air attack someone with a prank. I paused in my walking as I thought it over, _how much practice would I actually need?_

So making my mind up I carried on my way, my gaze firmly on my hands as I tried to make them glow like they had at the match. I'd gotten all the way up to Gryffindor Tower and given the Fat Lady the password, and still nothing had happened. So I walked into the Common Room and dropped myself on to the floor next to the chair Sirius was occupying as he chatted with the others, though they'd all fallen silent at my appearance.

"Uh, Bella," he started making me look up from my hands, a, frustrated, pout in place on my lips. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to get my hands to glow again," I replied before looking back at my hands determinedly, I could tell they'd all swapped amused looks over my head but I didn't bother to look up at them.

"And why would you be doing that?" Lily asked curiously.

"Cause my dad told me I can fly," I replied distractedly, "But I'm guessing I need to get my hands to glow before I throw myself off the Astronomy tower to tr..." A large grin crossed my face at the thought and I scrambled to my feet before dashing to the portrait hole...

I didn't get there, knowing my thought process James, Sirius and Remus had gotten to their feet in an instant, and as Sirius held me back, James and Remus stood in front of me, glaring down at me. I frowned at them in disappointment. "You're not throwing yourself off the Astronomy Tower because of a _slight_ chance you _might _learn how to fly."

"But I wanna," I whined at the two of them, my pout and puppy dog eyes being used to full power.

"Don't use that look with us right now," James complained, this only made me direct my look straight at him. Even if we'd agreed not to like each other anymore, it didn't stop him from caving when I gave him my helpless look, which fortunately for me worked on everyone in our little group of friends.

"Bella, no," Sirius spun me around to face him, a stern look on his face making my pout turn into a frown... Did I say my helpless look worked on everyone in our group? Well, I forgot about him... he never fell for it anymore. "You scared us enough at the match! I am not letting you jump off of the highest tower in this damn school."

"But I can fly," I groaned at him.

"No, you can't," he told me, "If you can prove it right now, right here by hovering or something, maybe I'll let you."

I let out a small whine before stomping my foot and walking past him to go to the stairs leading to the girls' dorms. "You suck Black!" I called behind me childishly as I headed up there. Little did they know I had an idea that could replace the Astronomy Tower.

"And no jumping from your dorm window either!" he bellowed up to me.

"Argh!" I screamed down at him, "Asshole!" So maybe he already knew...

Around midnight that night, I finally gave up on trying to, get to sleep and headed back down to the Common Room, dropping on to the sofa where I lay across it to watch the fire. "You still annoyed that I won't let you try to kill yourself?" Sirius' voice asked softly from the boys' staircase as his footsteps descended down them. I pouted slightly in response, but I sat up to let him drop on to the sofa where my head had been before I lay my head in his lap.

"I can fly though," I commented quietly, looking up at the ceiling as I felt his hands playing with my hair at my scalp.

"Not yet," he told me simply, "I'm not letting you risk your life at a chance of flying." I chewed on my lip at his words before I sighed and nodded slightly, my eyes flickering closed as him stroking my hair started to make me sleepy. "How's it going with you and Doc?"

I shrugged slightly, "It's not really going," I replied, "He's a nice guy, but I don't think he's interested," I replied.

"Not interested?" Sirius scoffed making me turn my head to look up at him, a frown in place, "He's either an idiot or he's gay."

"Or he's just not interested," I shrugged at Sirius, "Funny isn't it? The one guy I actually like isn't interested in me in the slightest."

"What about James?" Sirius asked, making me frown slightly and mess with my hands, "I thought you guys would be perfect for each other." I rolled my eyes slightly, aware of the smirk on his face as he looked down at me.

"James and I aren't right," I told him with a shrug before I sat up, moving to lean against his side instead my head dropping to his shoulder.

"So, all that kissing?" Sirius questioned.

"I don't deny enjoying it," I smirked making him chuckle slightly, "We're better off as friends. Plus, I think he has a thing for Lily."

"Yeah well we knew that from the moment he saw her on the train first year," he chuckled again, his arm draping around my shoulders as I leant my head on his. "So if you're not with Doc then, who're you into at the moment?"

"Would you believe me, if I said no one?" I asked him with a grin making him arch a questioning eyebrow. "I think I'm gonna be single for a while."

"I'm not gonna say I'm happy about that," he commented making me glance at him, "I mean... Remus and I heard your argument with James. What he said, those rumours about you, he wasn't making them up."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I figured as much... why didn't you guys just tell me when they started?"

"We didn't want to upset you," he replied with a small yawn, making me yawn too before I curled into him a bit more. "I'm pretty sure James only told you to get you angry any way."

"Yeah well it worked," I shrugged as my eyes started to drift closed. "How're things going with that Hufflepuff girl anyway? What was her name?"

"Veronica?" he offered.

"Hmm," I nodded tiredly.

"Broke up with her around a week ago," he replied, "I thought an older girl would be fun but apparently they're not. All she wanted to do was cuddle and talk and stuff."

"Right, and that's not allowed?" I smirked, "If you hadn't noticed, you're cuddling and talking now."

"That's different," he told me quietly, "You're Bella." I bit my lip slightly and burrowed closer, "You tired?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"You should go to bed," he told me gently.

"Quite comfortable here actually," I told him making him chuckle before he shifted slightly, his head dropped on top of mine.

"We'll stay here then," he told me; that was the last thing I remember him saying.

"Okay," Lily pulled me along with her a few days later, "I know I told the twins I wouldn't mention it in case, but one minute you and James are all over each other and the next you're barely talking. Now you and Sirius are attached at the hip, what the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her as I pulled my arm from hers, "James and I are still friends."

"Yeah, friends and that's it apparently," she argued as we faced each other, we were down by the lake so we wouldn't be interrupted. "Like I said, before Christmas you guys were all over each other... well kind of. He was obviously pissed about you going out with other guys. But we came back and there's nothing! I thought you two might finally admit you were in to each other and get it together but now you're seeing Caradoc Dearbone and you're all over Sirius in the Common Room practically every night."

"I'm not seeing Doc," I told her simply, "We're friends and so are me and Sirius."

"It doesn't look like that to me Bella," she told me simply making me roll my eyes and look away from her. "And why did I have to find out from Hestia Jones that you were seeing Caradoc anyway! I don't even like the girl!"

"I'm not..." I started.

"You're supposed to be my best friend Bella, but you're keeping secrets from me!" she accused.

"Okay, okay!" I snapped at her, "James and I are done. Whatever it was we had, that's over okay? I started hanging out with Caradoc over the holidays, he's a great guy and I like him but he's not interested! And Sirius is Sirius okay? He's a flirt and I enjoy the banter." She gave me a stern look, "I'm a single teenage girl Lily! I can flirt with guys if I want to!"

"At the expense of being called a whore?" she countered.

"Yeah I guess so," I shrugged at her, "I've heard the rumours so don't act like I don't know what people are saying about me. But that's their problem not mine! I'm not sleeping around and I'm not playing guys against each other. This is me!" She frowned again, "If you don't like the way I act Lil, you can either get used to it or walk away it's as simple as that!"

With that I turned my back to her and headed back up to the castle, it wasn't until I got to the Entrance Hall that I realised that I may have just ended our friendship without meaning to.


	8. 08 The Darkness Rising

February turned into March and March into April, soon enough the Easter holidays were looming upon us, but so was the revision and truck loads of homework from the Professors. I hadn't spoken to Lily in over two months and because of that, I hadn't talked to Alice or Cassie either, any contact I had with the three of them ended in glares and insults being tossed back and forth.

"That's it!" Remus snapped at me one day after witnessing a vicious argument between me and Alice over me apparently being a lying whore and me calling her a traitorous wench. "What the hell is going on between you four?"

"None of your damned business," I growled at him as I walked away from him, headed up to Divination.

"Bell don't walk away from me!" he yelled at me making me stop mid step and turn to glower at him. "They're your friends Bella, why are you at each other's throats every time you see them?"

"Why do you automatically assume it's my fault?" I asked him in a dangerously calm tone as he glared at me. "You know what, forget it! Apparently everything that goes wrong in this damned castle and its occupants' lives is my fault!"

I turned away from him and walked away, not bothering to go to Divination any more, I headed out of the castle and into the grounds, dropping on to the ground under the beech tree. "I didn't even start the argument," I grumbled to myself, "She's the one that called me a whore in the first place."

"Who called you a whore this time?" a sleek voice questioned, making me glance up and scowl at Lucius Malfoy who surprisingly dropped down to sit next to me.

"Like you care," I sighed as I turned away from him, my gaze landing on the Giant Squid splashing out in the lake.

"You need someone to talk to Lupin," he pointed out, "I don't see your brother or friends around."

"Yeah well I'm still not going to tell a Slytherin my problems," I muttered as I leant my chin on my knees as my arms wrapped around them.

"I'm not just a Slytherin," he told me smoothly, "I'm human, and in all honesty, Amycus saw you rushing off and asked me to come and check on you because he has a lesson and I don't."

"Yeah well I don't want Amycus' concern either," I muttered irritably as I buried my face in my knees. Lucius sat quietly, as if waiting for me to say something, eventually I let out a sigh and turned to face him, making him arch a questioning eyebrow. "Have you ever felt like the Sorting Hat made a mistake?"

"About me? No," he replied honestly before he gave me a once over, "About you however... quite a lot." I frowned at him and looked down, "That's what you're wondering isn't it? I've seen the way you've been acting lately, snapping at everyone who's tried to help you... hell I saw that argument between you and that Hufflepuff too."

"So you think I should have been a Slytherin?" I asked him quietly, he smirked and shrugged slightly making me sigh slightly and chew on my lip.

"Look, Angel..." he started, making me glance at him, "I can call you Angel, right?" I shrugged it off and looked away again. "Those people you hang out with, they obviously don't appreciate you. They don't see how much power you really have... after that display in that Quidditch game. I mean... damn."

I couldn't help a small smirk crossing my lips, I hadn't really had someone feed my ego before... I liked it. "You're powerful, Angel," he told me softly as he moved so he was sitting closer to me, his arm draped around my shoulder and he pulled me into his side. I don't know why, but I leant my head against his shoulder and let him hold me close to him, "You deserve friends who realise that..."

A few hours later, once it was time for lunch, Lucius and I headed back up to the castle, his arm still draped around my shoulders. "Think about it, yeah?" he asked me when we got to the entrance hall, both of us very aware of the looks we were receiving from the people around us. I nodded, "Let me know what you decide."

"Course," I nodded with a small smile as he took his arm from around me and headed towards a group of his sixth year friends. Bellatrix Black was with them too, and to my surprise, she sent me a sort of smile and a polite nod making me offer her one back.

"Bella?" Sirius' voice suddenly called from behind me, making me turn around to look at him, he was giving me a confused, "Have you just... where you with...?"

"Drop it," I muttered before walking away from him, as I headed into the Great Hall Amycus Carrow jogged up to my side and took my arm gently in his hold before he tugged me after him towards the Slytherin table. "What are you...?"

"I saw you with Lucius," he told me, "I figured you'd want to sit with us, so we can talk about what he asked." My gaze shifted to the Gryffindor table where Remus and Lily were muttering to each other, James and Sirius glowering towards us. "Your friends don't seem too happy about it though."

"What friends?" I asked simply before I followed him to his Slytherin friends.

As I sat down, I let their conversation wash over me, joining in every now and again when they asked me questions. A few minutes into the conversation Frank and the Prewitt twins walked into the Great Hall and took seats by the others, Sirius told them something and they looked around at me, making me turn my head away. I still caught the confused and hurt looks that crossed their faces though.

The next week, leading up to the Easter break, had me hanging around with Amycus, his sister, Snape, Rosier and Lucius, every now and again Bellatrix and her sister Narcissa would join us too. I avoided the others after curfew and in class, walking away quickly if they tried to join me and talk to me.

Remus had decided to stay in the castle for the Easter break, and the others decided to do the same, but since that would mean I had to spend time in the Common Room with them, I opted not to. "Where are you header for Easter?" Marlene McKinnon, one of our roommates, questioned as she caught up to me on the way down to breakfast the day before I was to leave.

"I'm going to the Malfoys'," I replied simply making her stop dead in her walk with shock making me roll my eyes and carry on walking. A little ahead of us, I passed the Marauders who were watching me in sock and disappointment... I didn't stop to talk to them, I slipped past them and jogged to catch up to Amycus who was headed into the Great Hall.

"Hey," he grinned as he saw me, slipping his arm around my waist, "You ready to head out tomorrow?" I nodded and smiled lightly making him grin. "Lucius said his family were looking forward to meeting you."

"I guess I'm looking forward to meeting them too," I replied quietly, as I rested my head on his shoulder, "Will I see you over the holidays?"

"I'll be at the Malfoys' a lot," he told me, "Don't worry, I'm not just going to leave you to him. He may try something on." I giggled slightly as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head, "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Oh, definitely not," I smirked at him making him grin down at me before he leant in and pressed his lips against mine. Amycus' kisses were hard and rough, but there was something about them that made me crave them.

"This is ridiculous!" a voice suddenly growled making me pull away from him and look over his shoulder, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were stood a little way away, three of them glowering as Peter frowned in confusion.

"Bella you need to talk to us," Sirius snapped at me.

"Oh really?" I sneered at him, "You don't tell me what to do, Sirius."

"Izzy, just listen to us, please?" James sighed as he stepped forward, "We're worried about you."

"Don't be," Amycus replied for me as he pulled me into his chest, his arms wrapping around me, "She's perfectly well looked after." I leant my head on his shoulder as I held on to his shirt.

Sirius and James' eyes narrowed even more as Amycus smirked at them. "You two had your chance, you blew it simple as that," he told them, "Now it's my turn and I'm not going to screw it up like you did." With that he took my hand and pulled me with him into the Great Hall, I didn't even spare a glance behind me as I followed him.

There was a nagging feeling in the back of my head though, like something wanted to tell me something... but something stronger was blocking it making me frown before I shook it off and smiled up at Amycus who pressed his lips against mine again once we took a seat at the Slytherin table. "What was that all about?" Bellatrix asked as she dropped into a seat on the other side of me.

"Your cousin being an ass like usual," I replied simply making her cackle slightly before she shoved Amycus' arm from around me so I could turn and have a conversation with her properly.

"So, I saw that kiss," she smirked at me as she glanced at Amycus, "Are you two serious now?" I glanced over my shoulder at him and blushed with a shrug making her grin even wider. "I'm happy for you. You deserve a guy like him. He's handsome and he's pure." I smiled at her in agreement, but once again something bubbled in the back of my mind, only to be pushed back by that stronger force.

The first few days of the Easter holiday were pretty uneventful, Lucius' parents were... different to what I was used to. They weren't as laid back as mine and Remus' but they weren't as cruel as what I'd seen Sirius' were like. They were very proper, Mrs Malfoy not saying a word out of place when Mr Malfoy was around... wait, I told him I wouldn't call them that. Abraxus Malfoy, Lucius' dad, was a pleasant man, up to a point he controlled his family with respect from what I could see, but there was something there that told me that respect came from fear.

I woke up in the guest chambers the fourth day there and dressed quickly before I headed down to breakfast. Abraxus and his wife were already there, talking quietly making me step back out of the room and listen quietly.

"It seems to be working," Abraxus commented, "They're using her anger towards her friends to create a distance. Once she is completely cut off, she will be easily manipulated to the Dark Lord's side."

Dark Lord? "Abraxus dear, what if she realises what they're doing?" his wife questions, "Couldn't this backfire horrifically...?"

"Angel!" Lucius greeted making me turn to him and smile widely at him.

"Good morning Lucius," I greeted him pleasantly as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, "How did you sleep?"

"Very well," he replied as he guided me in to the room, "Good morning, Mother, Father."

"Lucius," they greeted together as they stood up, Abraxus took my hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Isabella," he greeted charmingly.

"Good morning Abraxus," I smiled at him sweetly before hugging his wide, "Claudia."

"You look beautiful today darling," She told me pleasantly as I took a seat next to her, "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well indeed," I told her politely.

We ate breakfast with little conversation before the doorbell rang and one of the house elves led Amycus and his sister in followed by their parents. I greeted the two younger Carrows with hugs, pressing a kiss to Amycus' cheek before I shook his mother and father's hand with a small curtsy of respect. We were excused after that, leaving the adults and Lucius in the dining room to talk as we headed out into the garden.

"How's it been with the Malfoys?" Alecto questioned as I walked between them.

"It's been nice," I replied, "They're great people." The two of them nodded before we fell into an awkward silence. My thoughts fell to what I'd heard the adult Malfoys talking about... the revelation that the Slytherins had been manipulating me seemed to break a wall down in the back of my mind.

All my doubts came crashing through as I chewed on my lip and thought through everything that had happened in the past few weeks. It was obvious when I looked back, they'd been feeding me lies about what my friends were saying about me, what they thought of me... I remembered the looks on the guys' faces the many times I walked away from them and then it dawned on me making me inwardly cringe.

I'd missed a full moon; I'd abandoned my brother when he needed me most...

"Angel?" Amycus asked me cautiously making me turn to him slowly, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm f..."

"Children!" Abraxus' voice called making the three of us head back inside, he started explaining about a meeting they had to go to with a man they worked with. "We'd like you all to come along."

That block tried to jump back up in my mind, tried to block out my rational decisions... I pushed it away before nodding anyway like I would have if it'd been there. "Wonderful," Mr Carrow smiled.

Half an hour or so later I found myself in another grand house, stood in front of a good looking man with black hair and dark red eyes. He looked young, maybe in his late twenties or early thirties... he commanded the room with a fearful respect as the adults, including Lucius took seats making me subtly glance around. Bellatrix was there as were the Lestrange twins, Rodolphus and Rabastan as well as Charis Yaxley.

"Now," the black haired man said smoothly as he stood in front of me, Amycus, Alecto, Evan Rosier and a boy called Antonin Dolohov. "I've been told you five may be ready to join our ranks."

I held back a frown as I copied the other four, keeping my gaze on the floor in front of me, "I have also been told that one of you may be a great help in the future," he carried on, his feet paused in front of me, "This one?"

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius' voice replied.

"Stand my dear," the man told me, making me take a breath before I stood up slowly, swapping an anxious look with Amycus. "Look at me." My gaze slowly moved from the floor, trailing up the man before I locked gazes with him... almost instantly I could feel him in my head making me snap up a block that resembled the one the Slytherins had been trying to keep on me. "Such power in someone so small..."

He trailed off as he inspected my mind, I let him knowing if I blocked him out then he'd probably hurt me. I let him see my arguments with my friends and brother, let him see that I was angry with them, but I blocked that I'd fought off their control and that I knew what they were doing. "Yes... you'll do perfectly," he told me as he brought a hand to my cheek I inwardly cringed, but outwardly let him. "Angel, indeed."


	9. 09 The Order of the Phoenix

I'm not sorry to say that the first thing I did once I was back at Hogwarts was to go straight to Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster sat patiently behind his desk as I explained everything to him, everything from my arguments with my friends to what happened with that man, Voldemort.

"... he asked if we wanted to join him," I carried on, "He uh... asked me specifically if I wanted to be branded by this Dark Mark or something. I told him I needed time to think."

"You said the right thing, child," Dumbledore told me, "This wizard has been gathering allies for some time now, choosing the most powerful and pure of the wizarding world. I fear he is attempting to take over." I chewed on my lip at his words, "Your actions, wrong as they may have been, have helped a great deal. You have given me names of his Death Eaters, told me just how successful he has been."

"Professor... what am I supposed to do?" I asked him cautiously.

"First, I think you should apologise to your brother and friends," he told me honestly, "Let them know what is happening... ask them to be subtle about it. We may have to start building a force against Voldemort soon and I would like nothing more for you to be my first recruit."

"Recruit into what, sir?" I asked cautiously.

"The Order of the Phoenix, child," he replied making me give him a curious look. "Now, I think it is time you apologise to your friends." I nodded in agreement before I backed out of his room. "Be careful, Miss Lupin."

"Of course sir," I nodded with a small smile before I turned and ran from the room, straight up to the Gryffindor Common Room where I hoped my friends where.

"We need to do something about it," I heard James sigh as I entered quickly and quietly, "They're..."

"Manipulating me?" I asked, announcing my arrival making all nine occupants turn around at once, "Yeah, I noticed that too."

"Bell?" Remus asked as he got up, "Are you...?"

"I'm okay," I told him, "But... I'm really sorry." I felt tears build up behind my eyes as I looked around at them all. All of a sudden Remus' arms were around me holding me tight as I cried into his shoulder.

I calmed down after a while and accepted hugs from the others before Lily stepped up and gave me a look, I chewed on my lip awkwardly before casting my gaze to the floor as Marlene watched us hesitantly. "I shouldn't have said what I did," I told her quietly, "I uh..."

"I shouldn't have called you a whore," she interrupted, "You're a flirt... that's what you do. I think I can live with that." I smiled at her tearfully as she smiled back tears were streaming down her cheeks too making me pull her into a hug as I laughed happily. "I missed you Bella."

"I missed you too Lil," I told her as I wiped my cheeks, my smile fell away slightly as I thought over what I needed to tell them. "Guys... we need to talk." They gave me a curious look as I chewed on my lip, "And we need to bring in Alice, Cassie and well... a lot of other people too."

**AN: I know it's really short, but I needed to round it off on a good point :D**

**The sequel one will be out really soon I promise! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
